


【all叶】反攻行动纲领（上）

by lacebread



Category: all叶 - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:58:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacebread/pseuds/lacebread





	【all叶】反攻行动纲领（上）

叶修是一个日天日地行走荣耀的大总攻。

因为他生活的世界里，叶all是唯一的真理。

无论是活泼健气的黄少天、沉默帅气的周泽楷、温柔体贴的王杰希、克制内敛的张新杰、霸气傲娇的韩文清……都会被他一一攻略。

打荣耀不是最重要的，开后宫才是重点。

没办法，设定如此。

但大家要明白，攻略之后，如何维持这个体系平衡才是重点。

比如，喻文州看起来包容大度，但是当他目睹自己和其他人亲密行为时，崩坏值会直线上升。

黄少天会把大骂一通把自己拉黑；周泽楷带着无比受伤的眼神转身离开；乔一帆会眼泪汪汪的原谅自己。

包子会直接揍和自己有亲密行为的那个人，而韩文清会揍自己。

今天的叶总攻也很累。

但叶修并不讨厌当总攻，攻略那些可爱的男孩子们是富有成就感的。

躺在床上，又是疲惫而充实的一天。

 

醒来的时候还是一样的场景，一样的房间，一样的床。

不过身边却多了一个人。

周泽楷还没醒，精致的侧脸埋在叶修的肩窝上。

说到周泽楷，叶总攻的评价还是很高的，脸好看声音好听，宽肩细腰肌肉漂亮。

叶修把被子扯开撇了一眼，啧，裸裎相见。

大早上这么香艳是必须要来一发的。

叶修的手熟门熟路摸到周泽楷的下身。

周泽楷皱着眉很显然是醒了，但却没睁眼，贴在叶修的脖子上甜蜜的舔舐。

等到两人都耐不住了，叶修提着枪就准备进入主题。

周泽楷却翻过身来扣住了叶修的手腕。

叶修这还当周泽楷和自己玩情趣play呢，勾着嘴角笑的挺甜。

等周泽楷把他的腿分开时他就笑不出来了。

“小周，你…是不是弄错什么了？”

叶修没太着急，在叶all的世界里，反攻这种事是不可能发生的，是被设定禁止的。

“……”

周泽楷不愧是用行动代替语言的男人。

一枪穿云。

一发入魂。

用行动告诉叶修设定什么的都见鬼去吧。

 

在一番激烈的不可描述之后，叶总攻对周泽楷的印象变得很差。

这个后辈完全听不进人话，叶修不管是骂是求都没用。

做了两次，叶修开始还挣扎，到后面就任他摆布了。

完了他还一脸委屈的看着叶修说：“明明是前辈主动要的…”

叶总攻心态整个爆炸。

把周泽楷从房里赶出去后坐着抽了半包烟。

他发现这个世界和自己之前的生活的那个世界不太一样。

自己的身体也和之前不太一样。

后面那玩意儿根本不能叫普通的菊花了，周泽楷那么大往里插了半天都不出血。

艹！

这真特么见鬼了！

倒霉穿越成受了！

 

叶修冷静下来思考了下现在的状况，他不确定这个世界的设定里自己能不能反攻。

但他决定要反攻。

和爽不爽无关，事关尊严。

当了快三十年的攻，一觉醒来让之前躺自己身下叫床的人睡了，叶修不能接受。

叶修抽完烟开冰箱。

冰箱里保鲜盒叠的整整齐齐。

叶修随手拿了一个，上面贴的字条字迹隽秀：吞拿鱼三明治微波炉加热一分钟，搭配柳橙汁。

叶修感动的要哭。

他开始想念和王杰希温柔体贴的……做/爱。

王杰希永远满足你所有的需求和幻想，贯彻先人后己的行为准则，和他每次做完的满足感都是无以伦比的。

叶修一边吃着三明治，一边翻开聊天列表给王杰希发了条消息：“有点想你”

消息回的很快：“晚上一起吃饭？”

叶修打字：“晚上七点，M餐厅等你”

 

吃完三明治看了眼时间还早，正准备躺回床上补觉。

脑袋还没沾到枕头门铃就响了。

叶修透过猫眼看到门口那张和自己有九成九相似的脸。

叶秋。

第一次搞骨科时候两个人年龄都不大，好奇更多。

后来对彼此的身体都熟悉了，摸哪里插哪里用多大力都心照不宣了，不用交流都能同时达到巅峰。

叶修把门打开。

叶秋没穿正装，但从休闲服的质感看来，也绝对价格不菲。

叶秋进门把叶修摁在墙上，做的熟不熟马上就显出来了，两人一边啃着对方，一边把衣服往地上扔。

一路到了床上也就剩两片薄布了，两人贴身纠缠着。

叶修本来挺累的，挑逗到这时候又有了兴致，压着叶秋往敏感的地方舔。

叶秋动作却停了，皱着眉质问：“你昨天跟谁睡的？周泽楷？”

“没有啊……”

叶修心虚，叶秋这要是瞎猜也太准了，保不齐是诈自己，总而言之都要先否认。

“床上的香水味不是他刚和G牌联名推出的吗？”

叶秋眸光微敛，声音冷了一半，手握在叶修的命根上加大了力度。

“……”

叶修这下是双重意义的被抓住了“把柄”。

叶秋这小孩脾气很差，醋劲贼大。

太熟悉的可怕之处在这时候又显出来了，叶秋总能准确抓到那个临界点，反复套弄着，偏又不让他释放。

叶修烦的要命，偏偏自己理亏，低下声在叶秋耳垂上舔了一口，

“别玩了，玩坏了你就没得用了。”

不舔还好，舔完叶秋立马把叶修压到身下了，学着叶修在他耳垂上舔了一口，

“我的好用就行。”

 

叶修不详的预感变成了现实。

艹！

被亲弟弟睡了。

 

tbc


End file.
